This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Engineering core has been actively developing a solid base of software tools and methodologies for implementation of an atlas-based multi-modal analysis system. The engineering emphasis continues to be the creation of unified computing environments that pull together structural, activation, and connectivity data into a common data representation that allows integrated analysis, visualization, annotation, and interpretation. Where well-crafted, externally developed software tools exist, NAC adopts these tools and creates interoperability bridges that facilitate use of these packages in our neuroimaging research.